


Strategy

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetry appeals to Adelle, but strategy more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the whedonland 'waiting to die' challenge.

Adelle knew how this would end. The fight was brutal, wounds on both sides that would soon cease to matter. The time was now. The ringing stopped. The machine clicked over.

“There are three flowers in a vase. The third flower is green.”

A part of her lamented the fact that November would dispatch the man. Though she knew it an unwise move, the symmetry of assigning Sierra to the final act appealed to her.

With Agent Ballard so close, November was far more strategic choice. Adelle watched as within a few precise moves, the fight (and Mr. Hern), ended.


End file.
